Lets Throw a Kegger!
by Amarth9284
Summary: Vivec and the gang celebrate their recent solved mysteries by throwing a keg party. Little to they know that Crassius Curio and Dagoth Ur are going to drop by.


Let's throw a kegger! 

On the last episode of "Morrowind all ****ed up!" The gang solved there second mystery and decide to throw a keg party.  
  
Vivec hovered above his pedistal while he was in deep meditation, like always. He soon was disturbed by a large bang on his chamber doors. Vivec fell instantly and rushed towards the door "Why am I always interupted when I'm meditating!" As Vivec opened the door, a large metal drum crashed into him, sending him to the floor. Soon, Sotha Sil stood above him "It's kegger time Vivec!" Vivec moaned "Get this keg off of me before it breaks my ribs." Sotha Sil rolled the keg off of Vivec and helped him up "Almalexia, Fargoth, Nerevar, and Azura are coming. I said they could bring a guest if they wanted. Vivec groaned "I have no problem having a keg party here, but you could have at least told me ahead of time." Sotha Sil patted him on the soulder "Gotta keep you on your feet!"  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Vivec had just finished setting up the room as the gang walked in. Almalexia, like always, had fargoth in a backpack over her back "I can't wait to party!" Nerevar walking in wearing a purple trench coat and a purple hat with a pink feather sticking out of it and finished it off with polished leather shoes and sunglasses "Oh yeah." Azura followed behind him "You really shouldn't dress like that Nerevar, you look like a pimp." Nerevar chuckled "That's the look I'm going for." Vivec grabbed hold of a large switch on the wall "Now, it's time to set up the atmosphere!" After he pulled the switch, the room went black and then was replaced by beams of colored lights and music played from 4 large speakers on the four corners of the room. Almalexia jumped "Hehe, this is gonna be great!" Vivec flipped another switch and his pedistal for meditation turned into a cage to dance in "Ladies, would you care to dance?" Almalexia dashed towards the cage "I've always wanted to dance in one of these!" Nerevar nudged Azura forward "Go on, let loose and have fun!" Azura blushed "I uh, don't dance much" Vivec motion her to come up "Come on, were all friends here." Azura looked towards the floor "Uh...well...I guess I could try."  
  
Outside the Temple of Vivec  
  
Dagoth Ur, Crassius Curio, and Gaenor stood outside the door. Dagoth Ur placed an ear on the door "I think there having fun sweety." Crassius Curio twisted his whip "I can't believe that they didn't invite me, Crassius Curio, the most beautiful man in Vvardenfel, to there party!" Dagoth Ur clasped his hands together "I know, we'll sneak in and join the party!" Gaenor observed the two devising there plot "Okay, are you two guys lovers or something?" Dagoth Ur placed his left hand on his chest and his right arm in the air "Sweetums is the love of my life!" and Crassius Curio did a cartwheel "And Shnuckums is my love-cub!" Gaenor's eyebrow twitched "...ooookay...too much information."  
  
Inside the Temple of Vivec  
  
Nerevar shouted "Dance girls dance!" Almalexia seamed to be a natural at dancing in a cage, but Azura was still learning. Vivec gulped down a cup of beer "This is ****ing hot man!" Sotha Sil picked up an empty keg "Hey look guys, I'm Donkey Kong!" Sotha Sill hurled the keg at Nerevar, which hit him in the head. Nerevar rubbed his head "I'm gonna ****ing kill you man, that hurt!" Nerevar chased Sotha Sil around the room several times when suddenly, a large boom came from the sealing and Dagoth Ur, Crassius Curio, and Gaenor slid down ropes into the dance floor. They sported Team Rocket cloths and Gaenor dressed up like the cat thing (from Poke'mon). Crassius Curio: "Prepair for trouble"  
Dagoth Ur: "and make it double"  
Crassius Curio: "to protect the world from devistation"  
Dagoth Ur: "to unite all peoples within our nation"  
Crassius Curio: "to denounce the evils of truth and love  
Dagoth Ur: "to extend our reach to the stars above"  
Crassius Curio: "Crassius!"  
Dagoth Ur: Dagoth  
Crassius Curio: "team rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
Dagoth Ur: "surrender now or prepair to fight"  
Gaenor: "meow that's right!"  
  
(I got the words for the Team Rocket Stuff from a website. I just had to put this in!)  
  
With that, everything stopped and everyone paused and looked at the three in disgust. Vivec picked up a club "What the **** are you two doing dressing like that?" Vivec looked down at Gaenor "And why are you dressed like a cat!?" Gaenor shrugged "I didn't get much of a choice." Almalexia was too busy holding Fargoth back. Sotha Sil laughed "I challenge you to a game of Poke'bosmer!" Crassius Curio laughed "I accept." Azura blew a whisle and that sent Fargoth and Gaenor into a fight. Sotha Sil pointed towards Gaenor "Bite his ****ing ear off!" Crassius Curio pointed towards Fargoth "Smack him in the tooshie Gaenor!" Almalexia just looked onward "This is like seeing a rooster-fight in mexico...or something."  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Sotha Sil jumped in the air "I won the battle!" Fargoth then spit out an ear "That's what he gets for buttering my bread man!" Vivec rolled back in his chair, already drunk "Let'sh shee da ladiesh fight now." Vivec fell down the the floor uncontious. Nerevar patted him on his face "Looks like someone's a light weight!"  
  
By the end of the night, they were all arrested for disturbing the peace and having a rooster-fight.  
  
The end...or is it? The end. 


End file.
